Mid-term Elections, 2010
The Mid-term Elections of 2010 were Lovian federal elections that were held in May 2010, to increase the number of Members of the Congress. There were seven candidates and there was quite some campaigning in advance. The elections saw the rise of leftist and progressive candidates, with five progressive candidates and two centrists. Three candidates belong to the major parties in Congress, two were a member of the new LLCP, one ran with the newly founded NLS and another candidate ran as an independent. It was the first recent Lovian election in which two female candidates participated and got elected. Six new Members of the Congress were elected, after Pierlot McCrooke gave up during the elections and lost most of his votes. Martha Van Ghent (WLP) and Percival E. Galahad (LD) won the elections. Candidates * Jon Johnson (Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) / neo-marxist) (May 1) * Percival E. Galahad (Liberal Democrats / modern liberal) (May 1) * Marcus Villanova (Labor and Liberal Centrist Party / center-leftist) (May 1) * Pierlot McCrooke (Labor and Liberal Centrist Party / center-leftist) (May 1) * Christina Evans (indepedent) (May 6) * Martha Van Ghent (Walden Libertarian Party / libertarian-environmentalist) (May 8) * Ferenc Szóhad (New Lovian Socialists) (May 13) Comparative chart Propaganda The Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) was the first to begin campaigning. April 30, they spread their first posters. Designer Yuri Medvedev was praised for his "great design".Source: CPL.nm, May 15 2010. Marcus Villanova's Labor and Liberal Centrist Party began campaigning May 1st, Walden's Martha Van Ghent followed the trend May 8th. The week before the opening of the ballots, Jon Johnson (CPL.nm) intensified his campaiging. This led to an anti-communist campaign established by Alexandru Latin. The counter-offensive by the Communist Party was applauded by many. During the voting, Ferenc Szóhad (NLS) campaigned extensively, producing over nine different campaign posters. Gallery (selected) File:LLCPLogoPoster2.jpg|LLCP File:Bow ties.png|Martha Van Ghent's frivolous advertisement File:Women in Congress.png|"Women in Congress" poster, launched by Van Ghent File:Button.jpg|Jon Johnson campaign button File:Poster Anti-communism LD.png|Famous anti-communism ad by Alexandru Latin File:Evans Campaign.png|Evans campaign poster File:NLS poster4.png|Anti-imperialist ad released by the New Lovian Socialists Debating One election debate was held in the François-Noël Babeuf-Room in the Malipa Civic Auditorium. Except for Ferenc Szóhad, all candidates participated. The debate revolved around general election topics and the economy. According to the readers of the Nova Times, Percival E. Galahad did best in the debate.[[Nova Times|Source: Nova Times.]] Voting ]] Ballots were opened May 17 by Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev. On the first day of voting, both Jon Johnson (CPL.nm) and Marcus Villanova (LLCP) did well. The people's view on these men was very favorable at the time, due to their high activity rates and political engagement. May 18, Percival E. Galahad of the Liberal Democrats, with broad support and backing of centrists and classical liberalists, caught up with Villanova. By May 20, voting for Villanova stagnated. The leftist and center-leftist candidates fell in the polls, due to the sudden rise of the liberal and libertarian politicians. Both Van Ghent (WLP) and Galahad (LD) soared. May 21, both Galahad and Johnson led the polls. The next day, WLP's Van Ghent caught up with them. From May 20 to May 24, independent Christina Kay Evans jumped above the Red Line and shared the fourth place with Villanova. Initially, she gained the support of liberals and conservatives, because her viewpoints were unknown and liberals thought her a fit alternative for the numerous leftist candidates in the race. She even garnered votes from the ultra-rightist IGP.Source: 2010 Mid-terms, June 12 2010. Eventually, Evans revealed to be a progressive social democrat. Although she began campaigning at a late stage in the elections, she did rather well for an independent and a new politician. Martha Van Ghent began leading the polls by May 23, Galahad following her closely. Van Ghent would maintain this position until the 27th. She then fell back a bit and shared the first position with the Liberal Galahad. They kept their positions until the end and both won the elections. Until May 24, both Pierlot McCrooke (LLCP) and Ferenc Szóhad (NLS) stayed under the Red Line. Whereas Szóhad began to rise by that time, gathering support from CPL.nm leftists, McCrooke began losing votes. It is generally believed that the voters sanctioned McCrooke for his party illoyalty in the months before the elections. May 25, he resigned as a candidate and immediately fell under the legal voting requirement. Prime Minister Medvedev then announced to move up the Red Line to six candidates - in effect removing the Red Line from the 2010 Mid-terms and allowing all remaining candidates to be elected to Congress. As can be seen in the voting registers, both Johnson (CPL.nm) and Szóhad (NLS) profited from McCrooke's resignation. Results Change in Congress Change in the Medvedev II Government References and notes See also * Forum:Federal elections * Mid-term Elections, 2008 * Red Line Category:Federal Election Category:Event in 2010